Building codes require entrance door to swing outwardly for occupant safety in the event of fire, or other emergencies requiring an expeditious egress from the building. In order that these doors can be swung outwardly, it is necesssary that the door hinge pins be disposed on the side of the door facing the outside. As a result, the hinge pins are accessible from the outside and can be easily removed, whereby the unauthorized removal of the door, even when locked, can be easily accomplished.
In order to prevent the unauthorized removal of locked, outside-opening door, it has been proposed to provide pins between the door jamb and the edge of the door. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,391,304 to Dowling dated Sept. 20, 1921; and 2,797,432 to Gakle dated July 2, 1957.
The door security pin of the present invention is an improvement over the security pins employed heretofore, in that the instant security pin is constructed and arranged to be installed on existing doors by a person, relatively unskilled in carpentry, such as the do-it-yourself homeowner. The security pin of the present invention includes a threaded portion adapted to be inserted into the door jamb, a body portion having polygonal faces adapted to be engaged by a suitable tool for turning the threaded portion into the door jamb, a shoulder between the body portion and the threaded portion to limit the insertion of the pin into the door jamb, and an impression portion on the end of the body portion for forming an indentation in the edge of the door for aligning the longitudinal axis of the pin with the hole to be drilled in the edge of the door. A bushing is also provided for insertion into the drilled hole in the edge of the door and adapted to receive the body portion of the pin.